Arises the Scourge
by ElusiveIllusions
Summary: When we look back now, we were given the warnings; we could have even prevented it… Now though, it's too late. All we can hope to do at this point is survive. If we're lucky, we may even be able to live… Zombie Apocalypse AU. Trigger Warnings inside. Multiple pairings. [LeviHan main]


**Title:** Arises the Scourge

**Summary: **When we look back now, we were given the warnings; we could have even prevented it… Now though, it's too late. All we can hope to do at this point is survive. If we're lucky, we may even be able to live… Zombie Apocalypse AU.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:**

Descriptions of extensive torture, suicide, self-inflicted injuries, psychological abuse and behaviour, violence, animal cruelty, kidnapping, death, blood, swearing, warfare, corpses, slurs, sex, injuries… basically your run of the mill zombie story here guys. None of it is right now either; sorry, but you'll have to wait for the good stuff.

* * *

**Prologue**

_When we look back now, the signs were there._

"gnawed the face off of victim Ronald Poppo, the forehead was just bone; no nose and no mouth"

-May 26, 2012

_We were warned of the coming danger._

"what Alexander Kinyua had been fighting about when he decided to eat the heart and brain of his friend"

- May 31, 2012

_We could have even prevented it... had we not been lied to._

"Brandon De Leon tried to bite two police officers and had to be fitted with a Hannibal Lector mask; he was banging his head against the glass when he threatened to try and eat them"

- June 5, 2012

_We could have prevented the outbreak…_

"wasp spray was used to end the attack, and Carl Jacquneaux was arrested"

- June 6, 2012

_We could have studied the cause._

"straight out of Night of the Living Dead; Dong jumped on top of the woman's car; biting and injuring her nose and mouth before civilians restrained him"

- July 1, 2012

_The government, instead, manipulated us into false safety._

"The CDC is denying any knowledge of the existence of a virus or condition that could lead to zombies, or zombie-like symptoms."

_So it all went under a blanket._

"The drug is known as Cloud 9, or bath salts."

_Stay away from a drug the government fabricated and put out to divert attention from what was really happening… With that, we managed to gain a few years. I suppose… they bought us nothing but time._

_It started in the early 2000's. By 2013, the signs had been evident; come 2015 though all signs disappeared completely. In 2035, they came back though; more obvious than ever._

"Roscharch Douper went on a rampage, taking nearly half a dozen civilians, including Alexandria Veid, who after being attacked by Douper got up and started biting the paramedics trying to help her."

-August 7, 2030

_The virus continued though, getting worse._

"Leslie Carob was found in the house's basement, his family's bodies surrounding him. Each of the bodies were mangled with chunks of skin and muscle missing, human bite marks…"

-March 15, 2032

_People slowly started realising…_

"Shinyu had come running out of the alley, claiming to have been attacked before collapsing. After paramedics started to get him into the ambulance, Ami started clawing and biting…"

-June 18, 2035

_that drugs had nothing to do with it._

"Oswalds tried reporting the break in, the call went silent before she started attacking the robber. When police arrived on scene, she had killed the man and was digging into his chest with her bare hands…"

-December 24, 2037

_They realized what had really started in ten years became a global outbreak._

"President Dallis Zaeklay will be announcing the final decisions on the Safe Zone locations that the United Nations…"

-February 19, 2045

_Plans were made for Safe Zones – a fancy word for refugee camps… Places people could go and escape contamination, survivors in our own country…_

"that not all of the United States Safe Zones will be complete after the CDC administrates the testing. The virus is only spreading further and faster in larger cities. The majority of the population is leaving to the country where it's assumed spreading of the virus will slow…"

-June 3, 2045

_The Safe Zones weren't finished in time. People started isolating themselves, getting far far away from others in hopes of staying uncontaminated. _

"Vice President Keith Shadis announced last night that other members of the U.N. are not able to keep stable Safe Zones with the amount of American immigrants trying to flee their country. All out of country flights have been terminated until further noticed."

-August 23, 2045

_Other countries were able to hold off the diseased and save their people for a long time. Governor Nile Dawk even managed to flee to Australia for a while – collapsing a Safe Zone of over four thousand refugees without his support._

"That multiple walls have fallen in Japan. No reason has been officially stated, but America, France, and Russia are taking in as many uninfected as possible. Governor Dot Pixis is pulling together enough funds to create a new Safe Zone in the west to help support the new refuges."

-November 4, 2045

_Being the hero America had to be, it took in over the population it could support. Safe Zones started falling in the United States. New York, Los Angeles, and Columbus were shut down as they tried to move people to Montreal. _

_So many fell, so few managed to be retaken… It was hard keeping track until hope came._

"President Dallis Zaeklay announced that Governors Pixis and Smith are funding and creating a Special Operations Unit that will be going outside the Safe Zones to help find and transport survivors from fallen cities. Attempts to retake collapsed Safe Zones…"

-October 14, 2046

_They were taking volunteers to go to fallen Safe Zones to study what happened… To take in survivors…To analyse the diseased. _

_It was time to go into the fray._

* * *

**+Disclosable Information:**

_Due to the lack of properly secured Safety Zones, colonies gathered across the country to create SubZones. Safety Zones are protected with unclimbable concrete walls and range in size from the city of Washington, Oregon to the whole state of Texas. However, they are sparse in number and vastly spread out to become hard to gain access to and find. SubZones were completely community made; they too are hard to find and hard to gain access to, with no promised safety. _

_Some SubZones are funded electricity and water if they can prove to Military Police they are infection-free._

* * *

Drafted October 1st 2013 by ElusiveIllusions

Edited November 3rd 2013 by YourFlawedDesign


End file.
